until we bleed
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: ¿Si ese día no me hubiera ido con ese chico? si hubiera llegado una hora antes, ¿aun me preferirías a mí? Levi.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Eren!__-_ y ahí estaba, tan serio como siempre, sus ojos entrecerrados y su entrecejo fruncido, sinceramente Eren no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones a su senpai como todos los días, hoy había sido un MAL día, lo suficiente como para que todavía tuviera aun que lidiar con su superior y pareja, no, simple y sencillamente no. Suspiro y contando hasta 5 se acercó lo suficiente como para poder escucharle.

_Senpai…-_sabía lo que venía a continuación.

_Se puede saber ¿dónde mierda has estado mocoso?, no has respondido ni uno de mis mensajes_

_Eh estado haciendo mi reporte para la materia de Hanji sensei con Erwin_\- apenas acabo de decir la última palabra y pudo ver la mirada desaprobatoria del otro.

_No deberías acercarte a él_ – Eren sabia como había sido la relación de su amado con el rubio, "_perros y gatos en celo"_ había escuchado decir de Hanji.

_Levi san, sé que después de tu ..ahm…. relación con Erwin san, no te gusta que me acerque a él, pero es mi tutor_ – había dicho las palabras a duras penas con los dientes apretados, si continuaba explicando seguramente la conversación se alargaría y él estaba a punto de dejar su claridad mental a un lado y aventar al contrario a un lado de la puerta de su dormitorio para poder descansar.

_Eso es porque no quisiste que yo fuera el tuyo._

Eso era cierto, Eren en un principio se había negado rotundamente a hablarle a Levi cuando recién se habían conocido.

_Lose, lo lamento…Senpai, no me siento bien, ¿podría por favor dejarme descansar por hoy?_ –Suficiente, se rendiría antes que algo pasara.

El más bajo no había contestado, tal vez le había hecho enojar también- _¿Porque no contestaste mis mensajes?_

_Ya se lo dije, estaba haciendo tarea_\- Término por ignorarle y abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, cinco segundos más y explotaría.

_Mentiroso…-_Fue todo lo que Eren escucho al cerrar la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

_Estúpido estúpido estúpido_\- y con la mente arruinada y el corazón destruido no podía pensar nada más y es que, la misma razón que los había unido ahora los separaba y de la peor manera. Y Levi se rehusaba, se negaba a tan siquiera pensar en eso. Y había sido lo suficientemente valiente-o estúpidamente masoquista- , para ir y enfrentar a Eren en el momento justo cuando sabía que el otro le rechazaría, y no se había equivocado. -_Puto mocoso-_ y como si no fuera suficiente, había podido alcanzar a ver adentro de la casa del menor un par de zapatos que el reconocía perfectamente-demasiado- para su gusto. Lo sabía, sabía que mierdas sucedía, no era ciego.

-/-/-/

Esa mañana era como cualquier otra, Levi se había despertado y hecho su rutina; limpiar todo, bañarse, desayunar y salir directamente a la escuela superior. Un día perfectamente normal. O eso esperaba, eran pasadas las 12 y ni una pista de su mocoso.

Rivalle y Eren habían comenzado a salir un año después de conocerse. Eren le había intentado consolar después de su ruptura con Erwin, a pesar de que el menor no sabía el motivo de su lamento y Levi no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse consolar por él. Curiosamente, cada que recordaba el cómo paso todo, pensaba en lo mucho que quería al menor. A pesar de que al principio no se soportaban. Según Eren, Levi era un anciano psicópata de la limpieza, según Levi, Eren era un mocoso inmaduro que no sabía de la vida. Según todos a su alrededor, serian _la pareja perfecta._

Sin embargo el menor después de todo ese tiempo simplemente se había echo un lugar en su pequeño corazón como solía decir Petra. Lástima que eso no durara por mucho.

Eran pasadas las 5 y aun no había recibido noticias de Eren, no había nadie en casa de este y tampoco se había presentado a clases ni siquiera un mensaje de disculpa como siempre que pasaba después de no hablar durante un pequeño tiempo. No nada, simplemente no había noticias de él. Y bueno, no es que el no haya intentado comunicarse con este, no, mínimo le llamado unas 4 veces e iba por el quinto intento, ¿Quién diablos se creía el idiota de su novio para ignorarle? Era tarde y Levi solo estaba sentado en una pequeña banca en el parque atrás de la casa de Eren, tal vez estaba siendo un poco obsesivo, tal vez el oji verde solo había tenido un mal día y no quería hablar con nadie, tal vez estaba dormido, o tal vez había ido a visitar a su madre sin avisarle antes.

Estaba a punto de marcar la pequeña tecla verde de llamar cuando lo vio. Ahí estaba Eren, sonriendo burlona mente mientras era besado salvaje mente por un tipo más grande que el visiblemente, el teléfono había resbalado de su mano sin que este se diera cuenta rompiéndose la pantalla, pero Levi ni siquiera se dio cuenta, no, sus ojos estaban bien clavados en aquellas dos figuras visible en la ventana de la habitación del menor.

-l-l-l

Erwin-susurro Hanji, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Levi solo tomo un trago más a su café. Oh ironía, dulce ironía

¿Entonces?- Levi levantó una ceja-¿Entonces qué?

¿Qué harás al respecto?

¿Aparte de partir les la cara a ambos por putos? – Se encontraban en casa de la chica, había pasado una semana desde que había visto a Eren con Erwin y dos días desde que el menor le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. La morena asintió – Bueno, Historia me ofreció un puesto en el extranjero-

o.o.o.

Y bien, ahí estaba, podía sentir esas manos grandes sobre su trasero mientras esa lengua intentaba meterse por sus labios, que mierda. Sentía esas manos ásperas, esos dedos grandes, y el escuchar perfectamente el palpitar de aquel corazón ajeno, y no le importaba, no importaba en los absoluto en realidad, ¿porque debería de interesarle lo que el otro estuviera sintiendo? Él se lo había dicho en un principio, no me interesas, es por eso que cuando sus ojos, ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, Eren no pudo evitar recordar unos ojos verde oliva.

_No te atrevas a hablarme de amor con esa boca podrida_

* * *

To gianne, i love u my dear

Voy lenta pero segura señores (no realmente) me gustaría que dejaran reviews uwu plis?


End file.
